


What was lost

by Reronettie (Killianemma915)



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Serial Killers, angsty
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-24
Packaged: 2020-11-26 03:30:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20923457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Killianemma915/pseuds/Reronettie
Summary: Franco as Drew Cain Struggles with his feelings for Elizabeth Webber-Baldwin after he learns she is in danger from an old enemy. *My first Multi-chapter Friz fic.*





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multichapter Fan-Fic for friz. This is a little shorter than intended but I didn't want to go any further just yet.

Three months had passed since the man who called himself Drew Cain woke up in the wrong body. It was still a strange sensation. He was older, and his face was all wrong. Franco was in great shape, and he was a handsome guy, but he was leaner and less muscular. Drew missed his military-trained frame. He couldn't decide if he liked this face better scruffy or clean-shaven. He would never have considered a beard before. Somehow, he wanted to grow one now. Everything about this situation was confusing and wrong.

That first day in the hospital, he believed some militant group had staged this entire thing as a trick. How could anyone believe that they woke seven years in the future in a different person's body? He truly thought he was a POW. It was not possible to wake like this. He was certain the whole thing was psychological warfare. Of course, the enemy would choose a beautiful brunette like Elizabeth to be his fake wife. She was precisely the type of woman he found attractive. They must have studied him in great detail to pick a woman like her.

It hadn't taken long for him to get his first reality check. He'd seen Kim, and everything changed. Kim was the one that got away. She was the woman he had never been able to stop wanting. Now, there she was, flesh and blood, standing right in front of him. This was a second chance with the only woman he ever really loved. For years, he wondered what happened to her. He wanted to learn everything about the time they'd spent apart. He knew the moment he kissed her she was real. If she was genuine, then everything else they were telling him was too. At first, he had been blind to see anything except for her.

Then Elizabeth Webber-Baldwin gave him another reality check. He honestly thought she was mousy when he first met her. She seemed like the kind of woman that let people walk all over her. He never considered that she would fight for anything, but nothing would stop her from restoring Franco Baldwin. He quickly learned she had teeth. In many ways, she was more fearsome than any opponent he faced while in the military. She got him committed, and no matter what, she refused to give up on the man he had been before. Franco was someone she would fight for until the bitter end. Drew felt like some poor guy trapped in the middle.

They held a competency hearing, which was a hollow victory. The judge ruled against Elizabeth's making his medical decisions, but she mandated that he remain on an ankle monitor. He could not leave Port Charles, and he must stay in the care of Dr. Collins and Dr. Maddox for one year. If at that point, they determined he was mentally competent, he was free to go. If at any time, they believed he was delusional, he would be thrown right back into Shadybrook.

He had not wanted to stay in the same place as Elizabeth. He begged to be allowed to come back for monthly check-ins. The judge would not relent. He couldn't explain why, but Elizabeth's very presence threatened him. It was like something was inside of him trying to break free, and the thing got closer every time he was near Elizabeth Webber-Baldwin. He didn't want to face the fact that Franco's presence was very much still inside of him. When he was alone, he thought of the presence as a demon or an interloper, but he never called it Franco. He would never tell anyone it existed at all. Because if it did, he was a fantasy, and Franco was real. He could never accept that he was not a real person. The mind wanted Kim, but the body wished to seek Elizabeth out. He had to ignore the Demon's impulses.

Kim saw the truth. She started to realize some part of Franco was lurking under the surface. The guilt she felt about sleeping with her friend's husband and her desire to escape the town where she lost her son got the better of her. She left Port Charles without him. They promised to try to make their relationship work while she went out to find herself, but a week after she left, she called and ended things. She told him she was seeking mental health treatment at a facility just outside of New York City. Kim now realized she was grasping for a piece of her son. She didn't love this Drew Cain; she loved the memory of who he had been. He tried to convince her that their love was real, but she ended the call and now she wouldn't answer. He was all alone, and the body still wanted Elizabeth. The demon within him was trying more desperately than ever to claw its way out.

Monica pulled strings to get him a job as a security guard at the hospital. He understood it had been challenging to convince the board. With a record like Franco's, he couldn't work in a security position. Drew didn't qualify for much else. In the end, they recognized he was not Franco Baldwin. The job was not perfect, but it was something. He needed the money.

He was currently staying in Franco's old art studio. The rent was cheap, and he was technically the leaseholder. He couldn't stay in the studio for much longer. It made him feel strange. He understood that something horrible had tainted the place, but he could not remember what it was. The odd sense of darkness he experienced there was unsettling. The first night he slept in the studio, nightmares of a small child whimpering plagued him.

Working in the hospital was also a mistake. He was too close to the one person he wanted to avoid. He found himself continually watching Elizabeth while she worked. They kept putting him on ER shifts, and she was an ER nurse. She always looked at him too. Whenever he entered a room, she stared at him with a kind of veiled hope. He didn't know how to deal with her. His thoughts on the procedure were unchanged. Drew didn't want to be a vegetable, but Elizabeth's sadness was secretly killing him inside. He wanted to do something to make this mess better. 

Gaining forgiveness from her would be nearly impossible, but he hoped he could someday. He treated her horribly and acted like her feelings for her husband were invalid. He didn't realize how much she loved Franco. Losing Kim made him recognize what they shared paled in comparison to how strongly Elizabeth loved the man she had married. He had never experienced that kind of love. He wondered if Franco loved Liz even half as much as she loved him.

One day, as he sat guarding the ER door, he sensed a familiar presence behind him. He turned and saw Elizabeth. For once, her eyes weren't on him. She was on the phone with someone, and she was sheet white. There was a pang of concern in his gut. Before he knew it, his feet carried him to her. He hated the demon at times like this.

"Are you OK?" As she hung up, she glared at him. He immediately regretted asking her at all.

"Why do you care?" She said she was much snappier than usual. "You haven't cared in months."

"I'll just go." He started to turn away.

"No." She said softer. "That call wasn't about you, for once. I miss my husband, and I am terrified. It would be nice if he were here to support me right now."

"Oh." He said, turning back toward her. The nagging deep inside him wanted to take her into his arms. He had to fight the pull with a strength he didn't know he possessed. "Did something happen? You were visibly upset."

"You should probably know anyway." She shrugged. "Jordan is going to be calling you shortly. Armed guards are on their way to our Brownstone."

"Is someone hurt? Are the boys OK?" He blurted. The panic in his body was complete. He hated being so conflicted. The sensation that someone was screaming below the surface was there again. The demon never spoke to him, but it was a strong, strange presence all the same.

"No. this is a precaution." He let out a deep breath he realized he was holding at the words. "Have you ever heard of Ryan Chamberlain?"

"Yes." Drew grimaced. "I looked up Franco's past, and I found out Ryan gave Franco this." He rubbed the thick scar on his abdomen.

"He almost killed you." She paused. "He escaped from Pentonville state penitentiary this morning. They found a hit list in his cell. My name is on it, so they are sending a protective detail to watch my house until they re-capture him."

"Am I on his list?" He asked, nervously.

"Franco is. He was the first name." She explained. Drew felt a pit in his stomach. Why did Franco have to be the subject of so much hatred? Why had he not ended up in the body of a regular guy, who never pissed off a Serial Killer?

"Are you and the boys going to be OK?" He softened his tone hoping she would see he was genuinely concerned. She stared at him, eyes narrowed.

"Why do you suddenly care so much?" She snapped. "You have been nothing but icy to me since the procedure erased my husband. Why the sudden compassion? If you want to help me, you know what you need to do."

"I would never wish danger on you or your boys." He said. "Just because I can't bring Franco back, doesn't mean I'm evil."

"No, but you are cruel." She cried. "I wish Franco was here."

"I would never intentionally hurt you!" He screamed the words coming from a place he didn't understand. Elizabeth stopped dead and turned to him. The look on her face was one of pure torture.

"Don't ever say that to me again." Her eyes were swimming with tears.

"What did I do?" He asked. He was angry, he had somehow made things worse.

"You broke your promise." She turned. "You are hurting me, and it feels intentional." At that, she ran off tears flooding her eyes. He wanted more than anything to go after her, but he remained fixed in place.

Ten minutes later, he received a call from commissioner Jordan Ashford. She told him exactly what Elizabeth had said and explained that he should consider allowing them to put a 24-hour protective detail on him. He declined. Coming face to face with an infamous serial killer could not be even half as hard as facing Elizabeth Webber-Baldwin every day. He realized every second he spent with her he would be fighting for his life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth tells Dranco about Bobby and Andy. Ryan Chamberlain takes his first victim.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this ending is a little far fetched, but this is a soap after all and anything is possible. I enjoy writing characters like Ryan, so I will probably be visiting his perspective again.

When Elizabeth arrived home, she discovered that Jordan sent over four officers, one for each member of the family. Aiden was excited about bringing a police officer to school with him, but Jake and Cam understood the danger of why they needed one. The household was on edge. She tried to convince herself that Ryan would be after her and not her children, but she understood that would be giving herself false hope. He murdered Kiki, and he would do whatever was necessary to carry out his sadistic plans, even if it meant hurting innocent children. She was worried sick about Franco. He might not be in his right mind, but he still needed their help. Jordan was sure Franco was safe for now, Ryan would want to save his primary target for last.

There were seven names on the list. Ava Jerome, Kevin Collins, Laura Collins, Curtis Ashford, Jordan Ashford, Elizabeth Webber-Baldwin, and Franco Baldwin. All of them were approached, and aside from Franco and Ava, all of them accepted protection. The police were working tirelessly to find Ryan, but so far, they had come up short. She wished Franco would agree to the deal. If he did, he would be safe. She may not be happy about his choice to live as Drew, but she didn't want anything to happen to him.

After Jake and Aiden had gone upstairs to finish their homework, Elizabeth asked Cameron to stay with them. She had gotten a letter from the leaseholder on Franco's old studio stating that the lease would end this month. Liz knew he didn't want to keep the place after Harvey, so she wanted to double-check that everything was out of the space. She would probably need to repaint the walls, but she couldn't do that tonight.

Jordan only left two of the guards for overnight. Elizabeth hoped to sneak out around them. She wanted a private moment at the studio, but they stopped that, and she ended up taking a burly guard named Jose with her. She doubted Ryan was lurking in Franco's old studio, but she guessed it was better to be overcautious in this case.

When they arrived a few minutes later, she found a blue SUV parked in Franco's reserved spot. Elizabeth parked the car in the guest parking area and headed up to the studio. She remembered how amazing it was to be here working with Franco. She loved watching him paint more than anything. Losing this studio, seemed like another piece of Franco drifting away from her.

"Can you wait in the hallway?" Elizabeth wanted to do this alone. "I won't be in there long, and this is a private matter."

"I should at least scan the premises before letting you enter Mrs. Baldwin." The guard assured. She didn't like it, but at least he would leave her alone after he inspected the room.  
"Fine." They walked up to the door together. Jose entered first, then she followed. Elizabeth stood in the living area. It was nothing like the creative space she remembered. All the art supplies and half-finished paintings were gone. Franco painted the walls in anticipation of getting rid of it, she was glad that was done at least. Jim Harvey died in this place, and Franco could not move forward from that.

Elizabeth noticed something a second later. There was a large green duffle bag open on the counter and a used takeout container on the table. Someone was staying here. She ran into the bedroom. The guard stood in front of the closed bathroom door, gun out. Inside they heard water running; someone was in the shower. Elizabeth instinctually guessed the man inside wasn't Ryan; it was what was left of her husband. She could not figure out why Drew would be staying here. She’d assumed he was still living with Kim. They had spoken so little she'd had no opportunity to ask.

"I think that's just my husband." She explained

"I won't leave without visual confirmation." The officer said sternly. Elizabeth let out a long breath. She agreed to the protective detail. They heard the water click off, and several seconds later, the door opened. The man calling himself Drew stood in the doorway, a towel wrapped around his waist. He was naked otherwise. Elizabeth couldn't help but notice he appeared even fitter than before. Drew must work out more regularly than Franco had. He was still gorgeous, and it took a moment for her to speak.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He barked. "And why is someone pointing a gun at me?"

"Sorry, I got this." She said, handing him the letter. "I'm not renewing the lease, and I wanted to make sure everything was cleaned out."

"And the gun?" He questioned, taking the letter. Jose put the gun down and was looking extremely uncomfortable.

"This is Jose. He's the officer assigned to me. There is a killer on the loose, remember." The glare he gave her was nothing short of disdainful. She was unnerved by it.

"Sorry," Jose said. "I'll wait out in the hallway." He almost ran away, not wanting to get in the middle of their marital dispute.

"Can I ask what you are doing here?" Elizabeth stared down at the floor, unable to look at him.

"I started staying here when Kim left town." Elizabeth's heart hammered in her chest at these words.

"Kim left?" She tried to sound mostly uninterested.

"A few weeks ago. Kim checked herself into an institution, and she ended things." He looked distraught, but Elizabeth struggled not to smile. Kim needed severe mental help. She was away from Franco's body, and that was all that matter to Elizabeth. "I didn't feel right staying in her apartment. When I learned Franco was renting this place, I decided to stay here until I figured out my next steps." Elizabeth glanced down at the monitor on his ankle.

"I can't believe you can stay here..." She trailed off, staring at him. "But then, I guess you don't remember."

"Something awful happened here, didn't it?" He asked. Her eyes widened. How could he possibly know what had happened? She glowered at him. She could barely focus on her thoughts with Franco’s body still shirtless in front of her. Elizabeth had always admired her husband's frame, and she desperately missed him in her bed. No lover ever pleased her like Franco, and she wanted more than anything to be close to him again.

"Why don't you get dressed, and we can talk about it." She managed, averting her eyes from his chest. "I'll be in the living room."

"OK." He said. His eyes followed her as she left the room.

Elizabeth felt awful. How had she missed this? It seemed no one bothered to tell Drew about Jim Harvey. In her overwhelming desire to bring Franco back, she had skipped over one of the essential details of Franco and Drew's lives. "Drew" deserved to know this. Liz doubted it would change anything, but he still needed to understand his connection to Franco. She thought of the day in the hospital when Franco first told her about Harvey. Telling him the truth was not going to be easy. Franco didn't deserve to go through it all again.

When he finally reemerged, he was wearing loose-fitting t-shirt and sweatpants. His hair was still wet. For one moment, he was Franco, but then he gave her a strained smile which reminded her yet again that Franco was still trapped in this man. She hated Drew, but she loved the man buried inside.

"You don't need to do this if you don't want to." He stated as he stepped out.

"I am going to tell you everything," Elizabeth spoke softly. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Do you remember a man named Jim Harvey?"

"No," Drew said, but the look on his face was soft like it triggered something he couldn't quite reach.

"How about Uncle Jim?" The dawning on his face was unmistakable.

"Yeah, I was pretty little." He whispered. "What does Uncle Jim have to do with anything?"

"Do you remember Bobbie Frank?" She questioned. Her hands were shaking now.

"Of course I remember Bobbie. He was my brother, and I loved him. We were a happy family until he shoved me down a flight of stairs." Drew said defensively. Elizabeth was sick inside. She needed to deliver the truth just right, or Drew would be permanently biased against Franco.

"Uncle Jim used to bring Bobby toys, and you were jealous," Elizabeth continued. "Until one day, he showed up with a toy for you instead of Bobby, and rather than letting you take it, Bobby shoved you down a flight of stairs."

"Who told you about this?" Drew was shocked.

"Every time Jim Brought little Bobby a toy, he molested him." She said. Drew's face turned from defensiveness to shock. "I'm not sure how many times, but it was a lot."

"The day Bobby shoved me down the stairs..." Drew started to say. His face slackened with surprise.

"He was trying to protect you from Jim." She finished. "Because he loved you, and he knew what Harvey was doing to you was wrong. He never meant to hurt you; he meant to save you."

"You can't possibly know this much about my life." He pleaded. "The other Drew wouldn't remember it." He was afraid of the next words.

"I know all of this because Bobby Frank grew up and changed his name." She watched the realization dawn on his face.

"To Franco Baldwin." He said before she could finish. "Franco was Bobby."

"Yes, and almost two years ago in this very room, the real Drew Cain shot Jim Harvey dead." She paused. "Harvey was afraid Franco would tell the truth, so he was choking the life out of him." There were tears in Drew's eyes. "He killed a man to save his brother." 'Drew' stared at the floor with remorse. He glanced at the precise spot where Jim's body had fallen. Elizabeth found it strange that he would know where to look. It must be some instinct. She knew it was wishful thinking to imagine Franco was still inside him somewhere.

"Thank you for telling me this." The fake Drew said after a long time. "I wish I'd known before now."

"You deserved the truth. I'm sorry it took so long." She gave him a strained smile.

"So, what do I do now?" There was a hint of panic in his voice.

"That's up to you," Elizabeth said. “I have to head home, but if you need anything, you can always call me."

"I can't stay here." He blurted out, looking around the space. "I have no idea where I'm going to go."

"You can always come home." She started. " It doesn't feel like your home, but we are happy to have you either way. No pressure."

"Is there a couch?" He looked like a scared, lost child with her husband's face.

"Come on." She said, and he begrudgingly followed her out the door.

-/-

Ryan Chamberlain stepped into the lobby of the dingy apartment building. He never liked how trashy the building was, but it was the kind of place where no one asked questions. He and his friend built a complete panic room, and no one had bothered to ask why. Keeping someone prisoner for more than a year was challenging. It was so much easier when you had a secure place to hold them. He had been paying the rent on the apartment for the last 11 months. He let the woman who was helping him stay in it free of charge. The free rent was in exchange for his friend caring for his special guest. He couldn't wait to reveal the truth to all his friends. He was much smarter than they ever gave him credit for. They would not see this coming. He'd done too good a job of setting it all up.

Ryan was disappointed he could not play this game with his new favorite adversary. He wished he could kill Shiloh a second time for taking away all of his fun. Franco had no memories of the man he once was. Ryan would never accept that. He wanted to play with the real Franco, and he was secretly hoping he might still get the chance.

Winning Ava back was his endgame. He would fight to win the heart of the woman he loved, no matter what. He wanted her more than any woman he had ever been with, and he knew deep down she loved him too. Ava was so important to Ryan, that he would stop killing people if she asked him. That had to mean it was true love. No other woman would ever make him consider it. Ava was Ryan's soulmate.

He knocked six times on the door, careful to use the pattern he and his assistant discussed months ago. It was important he stay hidden until they could get out of town. He was too recognizable in Port Charles. His secret weapon needed to remain secure until the time was right. He needed to move her to the new location he had chosen for them today. He stepped through the door as the kindly looking older woman answered. Her name was Annette O'Brien, and Ryan helped her escape from a mental hospital three years ago, during one of his attempts. She was only helping him care for his hostage as a way of saying thanks.

"Ms. O'Brien, how is the patient today?" She grinned at him. After a glance at the closed-circuit video cameras, he could see the young woman sitting idly in the room, as if slightly dazed.

"She tried to make another escape attempt last night. I cooked her a magnificent dinner, and she repaid me by trying to hit me over the head with her dinner plate. I gave her some medicine to knock her out. She slept until a few hours ago." She grimaced. "I just told her you were coming to visit. Instead of being excited, she spit at me. I can't believe she would do that after all the kindness I showed her."

"She was always an outspoken little brat, but some of my dearest friends care about her, so she is more valuable to me alive than dead." He turned to Ms. O'Brien. "I'm sorry she behaved so poorly. I believe you are treating her well."

"I have done my best, but she is ungrateful. All she does is blab about escaping. She seems to believe someone is coming to rescue her. It's sad; really, everyone thinks she is dead, we made sure of that. She shouldn't spit. Her mother must not have taught her any proper manners." Ryan clenched his fists tightly. No one spoke about the woman he loved in that manner, not even his most loyal helper.

"The time has come for me to put my plan into action, I've waited for all these months in prison, and I want my reward." He crept up behind her. "Unfortunately, my old friend, you can't be a part of this." He wrapped his arms around the older woman's neck and twisted. There was a look of shock on her face as she tried to struggle. Even with his single hand, She was no match for Ryan. After a few seconds of convulsing, her body fell to the floor. Her neck was broken at an odd angle. It was a shame to waste such loyal help, but nobody spoke ill of Ava, even if her brat had proven hard to tame. Ryan stepped beyond the control room and entered the lock code for the secure space. He smiled broadly at his prisoner.

"It isn't safe here anymore." She glared at him. "I need you with me, and I'm too recognizable here in Port Charles. I found another place for us to go."

"Please just kill me or let me go!" The girl begged. The beautiful blonde hair which reminded him of her mother's looked like a matted mess. If he hadn't already killed her, he would chastise Ms. O'Brien for not enforcing regular bathing habits.

"I would never do that, my little Sunflower. You are the ticket to getting your mother to come with me. I want us to be a family." he teased. "All three of us."

"I won't go with you!" The girl screamed. "Neither will my mother. I'm sure she hates you for killing me."

"She'll come around when she learns I tricked her. She wants you to be alive. The depth of that woman's love for you is amazing. Most of the time, I think you are a sniveling brat, but all I want is Ava's happiness." He smiled. "I will be the one who brought you back to her."

"My mother could never love you after what you did to me." The girl spoke. "You and that monster disguised as a grandmother are holding me hostage. I have been here for more than a year."

"I'm sorry it took a little longer than I planned. I got arrested unexpectedly." He grinned.

"Because of Franco." She laughed. "He got you thrown in jail."

"He should have just taken the blame like he was supposed to. Then everything would be perfect." Ryan looked down at the floor. "I wanted to get my revenge for his misstep. I wish he was still around; we could have had so much fun."

"What do you mean, Franco's gone?" She asked, alarm in her face.

"Franco was… reprogrammed." He struggled to find the right word. "You will understand when you see him again."

"I'm not going anywhere with you." She snapped. "I will see Franco again on my own."

"You have no choice. I'm just going to give you something; I can't have you trying to escape before we arrive at our new destination." His smile was disturbing. She whimpered as he forced her to step over Anne's dead body. He stuck her with a syringe before forcing her to walk.

"You are a sick bastard." She spat. "Someone will figure out I'm here, especially now that you are out."

"You are dead, Lauren, and I did a masterful job of it, no one suspects you are alive," he said with a sadistic grin. "They buried your body."

"I don't see how I'm here, I'm living and breathing, and my name is Kiki." She cried as he shoved her. She turned and bit his shoulder hard moments before losing consciousness.

"Damn it, Lauren Katherine." Ryan said to the unconscious girl, "You've made me bleed."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drew starts to remember being Franco, and Jordan drops a bomb on everyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little rushed and it changed tone in the middle due to my finding out Franco was probably coming back in the middle. I hope you still like it.

When Elizabeth and Jose returned with the man who called himself Drew, Cameron gave him a stare that could kill. The expression stirred an unexpected reaction in his gut. The demon was trying to claw its way out again. He somehow understood that Franco and Cam had a lot of issues. Yet, there was also love between them. Franco loved the boy as if he were his son. He disliked those eyes burning with hatred toward him.

Even worse than that, this place made the thing inside Drew happy. The beast was at home here. He had the same feeling when Elizabeth was around, a sense of belonging. Drew hated that he felt safer in this Brownstone than any place he had ever been. It meant his demon was the person he feared most in the world. That fact was getting harder and harder for him to deny. It would only be a matter of time before he could no longer fight his growing dread.

Now that he had learned Franco was Bobby, things changed. Until now, Drew had seen him as a monster. He had never been able to understand why a woman as great as Elizabeth loved someone who committed the awful acts Franco did. He couldn't buy the tumor defense. Franco's actions saving Cameron or catching Ryan Chamberlain could not possibly make up for the evil he brought to the world. Now, all he thought was Bobby spared him from the worst thing imaginable. He owed that little boy everything, so he owed Franco too.

"What the hell is he doing here?" Cameron turned to Elizabeth ignoring Drew completely. The act pulled Drew from his dark train of thought. Cam was still staring daggers at him.

"He needs a place to stay tonight," Liz failed to look at her son. "It's complicated."

"Mom, how many times do I have to remind you this man is not Franco." Cameron barked. Drew admired the kid’s strength. He had the same fire Drew saw in Elizabeth.

"He is a person who needs our help. I don't turn people away." The expression on her face made him stop for a second. He thought harder before continuing.

"What are we going to tell Jake and Aiden?" Cameron snapped. "He essentially killed our father."

"Cam!" She began to chastise her son. Drew put his hand up, getting between the two of them. Cameron clenched his fists even more visibly upset.

"Drew was less than sympathetic to our family, but this is not his fault. Shiloh and Dr. Cabot did this, not Drew." Elizabeth reminded.

"I understand full well who did this mom." Cam was wrecked. "I was there, remember? I witnessed Franco slipping away."

"I should have never come. This was a mistake. I don't want to upset you, Cameron. I will leave." He added. Cameron appeared taken aback by Drew's change in attitude.

"So now you pretend to be kind." Cameron was now squeezing his fists so hard Drew feared he might bleed from digging his fingernails into his palms. "During the hearing, you let Martin Gray railroad my mother. You treated all of us like crap. You should at least try; Franco deserved a second chance. I miss him every day, and that is your fault. Not Cabot's or Shiloh's."

"By not agreeing to do the procedure, you think I let your father die." Drew peered down at the floor in shame. The kid wasn't wrong. Cameron didn't understand that Franco was still very much alive, just hidden inside his mind.

"Pretty much." Cam glared at him with disdain. "It took me far too long to realize Franco Baldwin was the only man who ever really behaved like a father to me. I loved him, but I was afraid to feel that way because every man who was ever a part of my life left us. My mom did everything on her own until he came along. He was my father in all but blood, and I wish I got the chance to tell him."

"I took that opportunity from you?" He was struggling to hold in his emotions. Franco wanted to come out now, and it made Drew cringe. This was the first time he ever called the thing inside of him by his actual name.

"When I watched my father die, I was sick," Cam lamented. "Then, when we lost the court case, and you refused the procedure, we lost him all over again."

"You didn't." Drew blurted. He had no intention of saying anything, but Cameron touched the interloper within him. He couldn't deny the presence now. "Franco is always going to be with you."

"You don't get to say something like that to me. Why did you even come here?" Cam yelled.

"I don't know how much of Franco's backstory they told you." Drew glanced at Elizabeth, who was watching both of them transfixed. "I don't know if your mother wants me to tell you. Franco and Drew lived together as children. We were in the care of Betsy Frank for a few years. Earlier this evening, I learned he did something heroic to save Drew from a man named Jim Harvey and the original Drew Cain, shot Harvey a year ago. I was distraught when I realized the connection, and your mother was kind enough to offer me some help. I should have thought of you and your brothers before I accepted her."

"I'm sorry." Cameron did not make eye contact with him. "I inferred a lot about Bobby, Andy, and Harvey. Mom and Franco never told me. I guessed more than my brothers did during the Jim Harvey fiasco. It must be hard to re-live what happened to you."

"Extremely," Drew said. "But I should go..."

"No, you should stay." Cameron started. "We don't have school tomorrow, so Aiden is making chocolate chip pancakes in the morning. I promised to help him since mom needs to go to work. I'm sure he'd make you some too."

"That's nice of you to offer." Drew saw she was proud of her son.

"I would love to try Aiden's pancakes." He grinned, "I hear he's quite the chef." Drew's head suddenly seared, and he almost fell to the floor, an image flashing in front of his eyes

He was standing in the kitchen with a cookbook in his hands. Aiden was carefully leveling a measuring cup full of flour. Jake sat on the sofa, doodling in his sketch pad. Franco promised to coach him with his technique, so he was killing two birds with one stone. He smiled at both boys, happy to be a part of their lives.

"Franco, if I enter the New York State Junior bake-off next month, will you help me with the cake I want to make. The entry form says one parent or guardian can assist." Aiden giggled. They were making muffins for him to take to school the next day.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world kid. You sure you don't want to ask for your mom, though?" He was touched that Aiden would ask him.

"I'll just tell them you're my dad; They won't check." He gave Franco a conspiratorial smile. "It says, parent or guardian. Besides, you are the only father I've got." Jake peeked up from his sketching at this, a little surprised by his brother's statement.

"What about your real dad?" Franco's heart was racing.

"He doesn't care." Aiden shrugged. "That's ok because you are way cooler than him anyway."

"Thanks for that, but I'm sure Lucky cares about you a lot more than you think." Franco tried, but he couldn't smile. In the four years of his and Elizabeth's relationship, he could count the number of times Lucky Spencer called Aiden on a single hand. The snub hurt Franco's heart because Aiden was such a fantastic kid.

"Would it be alright with you if I called you dad sometimes?" The words shocked Franco. He and Elizabeth had discussed this, and she had always told them that if any of the boys ever wanted to call him that, it was their choice, and she would allow it.

"I would be honored." Franco smiled broadly. "I love you, Aiden."

"I love you too, dad," Aiden said as he happily poured the flour into the bowl. Jake walked over, pulling them into a surprise hug.

"I love both of you." He said with his goofy smile. "Can you take a peek at my drawing, I just finished it."

Drew's head pounded. He had never actually remembered any of Franco's memories before. Apparently, it gave him a splitting headache. Elizabeth looked at him with deep concern. Remembering Franco with Elizabeth's boys had made him weak and shaky. He felt like an interloper, a memory that did not belong in his head. He tried to mask the pain, but her keen nurse's eye recognized it.

"You've been through a lot tonight." She spoke. "Why don't I get you something for your headache. Sheets and blankets are in the closet; I can make up the couch for you if you need me to."

"How did you guess I had a headache?" Cameron was still standing next to him. His face showed concern.

"I know my Husband's body." She smiled, heading upstairs. "You looked just like Franco always did when his head was bothering him."

"Do me a favor?" Cam spoke the moment Elizabeth was out of earshot. "Don't get my mom's hopes up. She loved Franco. She has been through a lot, and she doesn't deserve to have you string her along. If you don't think you will ever have feelings for her, tell her. You aren't my stepfather, but you have his face, and that makes this whole thing sticky."

"I haven't been fair to any of you, and for that I'm sorry." Drew hesitated. "I would not lead your mother on; I’m using the couch for one night, nothing more. I don't want to cause your family any unnecessary pain."

"Ok." Cameron headed for the stairs. "I guess we will see you in the morning."

-/-

Elizabeth let out a long deep breath. The man downstairs was not her husband. In fact, he was a virtual stranger. He had said many times he didn't want to know her, and yet in the last few hours, she had begun to see her Franco in him. It was subtle things like gestures that made her smile. He seemed more aware of Franco than she ever could have imagined. With Ryan still on the loose, she wanted her family safe. Her family included the man in her husband's body.

She grabbed two Tylenol from the cabinet for Drew, deciding at the last minute to slip on Pajamas. She threw on one of Franco's button-downs. Wearing his clothes made her feel close to him. It also hid what her tighter pajama shirts did not. She wondered how much longer she could keep her secret. Her belly was starting to be a little round. So far, the only person who knew was Hayden. She had been debating what Drew's rights were. He hadn't helped make this baby; he was just its biological father. She took a deep breath and headed down the stairs.

Elizabeth had raised three kids on her own, what difference would a fourth make. She was happy to have at least a piece of the love she had shared with Franco growing inside of her. It was a testament to what had been, and what, she still hoped they would have again. As she reached the living room, she found Drew staring at one of Franco's paintings.

"I was surprised when Franco hung that painting," Elizabeth said, noting the picture. "It was difficult for him to see this."

"Why?" Drew asked.

"It reminded him of his Daughter Kiki." She sighed. "Has anyone said anything to you about her? She was murdered by Ryan last year, and Franco never fully recovered from it. They were close."

"Franco didn't have any children, I throughly researched him." Drew snarled.

"Her name was Kiki Jerome," Elizabeth said. "From the time she was born until she was about 21 Ava Jerome told Franco she was his daughter. As it turned out, someone else was her biological father, but that didn't change anything for either of them. He still loved her like a daughter, and she loved him like a father. They were close. It's one of the reasons Franco helped the police capture Ryan. He wanted her killer brought to justice."

"I see." He said. "So why, Sunflowers?"

"Kiki loved them." She paused. "We even had them at her funeral. I think looking at this picture reminded him of her."

"Franco had a rough go of it, didn't he?" Elizabeth stared down at the floor.

"Despite everything, he was a really happy guy. He loved our family and me." She beamed. "He was ready for the future." Tears were forming in her eyes as she said it. Liz was shocked as Drew stepped toward her. She imagined she would fit perfectly in his arms as she always had. She was so small, but they were like two pieces of an interlocked puzzle.

"I..." He tried to find the words. His body felt a draw to her he didn't want to stop. It was Franco, trying to tell Liz he was still there somewhere, fighting like hell to come out.

"There is nothing you can do." She started. He grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to him as their eyes locked.

"Elizabeth." His voice was tender like the word was a prayer. She was shocked when he leaned forward, his lips almost touching hers. Finally, he let himself go, and he closed the gap between them, the kiss heating the air. It was like nothing he had ever experienced; it was not Drew kissing Elizabeth; it was Franco breaking himself free of Drew's restraints. Her face registered surprise for a moment but then she started kissing him back. After a few long lingering seconds, she pulled away.

"Why did you do that?" She touched her lips in horror.

"Because," He debated for several seconds, not sure if he should tell her. If he did, he feared to break his promise to Cam. If he told Elizabeth the truth, would he just be getting her hopes up to break her heart again? He couldn't be sure. She deserved to know what was going on. It was no longer possible to ignore the truth. He had been so determined to be himself that he had been hiding from reality for far too long. Franco was real, and he was here. The next words slipped out of his mouth in a whisper. "I am starting to remember being Franco."

"What?" Her eyes bulged. He was about to say more, but before he could, Jose and the other guard burst back in the front door.

"Sorry to intrude." The second guard said. "Commissioner Ashford called, she asked if the two of you could meet her at Kelly's."

"It is awfully late, isn't it?" Elizabeth said, still reeling from Drew's confession. Her ears were ringing. She wanted more than anything to speak with him alone. She needed to know if those words could be true.

"She says it absolutely can not wait." Jose looked desperate. "Victor is going to go with you guys, and I will stay here with the boys."

"Ok, I guess," Elizabeth said. "I'll go get redressed." She looked at Drew, who stared after her. His confession from moments before still hung in the air.

-/-

About 30 minutes later, Elizabeth and Franco stepped into Kelly's. It was almost ten, and the restaurant was nearly empty. Jordan sat at a booth with Ava and several guards. Liz had not managed to have a private moment with her husband since he had made his shocking confession. She was eager to return home and find out more. She needed to be told how long this had been happening.

"What was so important?" She asked a little snappier than she meant to sound.

"Something happened, and I thought it was only fair I tell you about it in person," When they all remained silent, Jordan continued. "Ryan has killed his first victim."

"Who?" Elizabeth asked, terrified another of her loved ones was gone.

"You didn't know her; she was an escaped mental patient he met during one of his stays in the asylum," Jordan told them. "She's not why I called."

"Get on with it." Ava managed. She seemed even more short-tempered than usual.

"We found the body so fast because we received an anonymous tip," Jordan said. "A woman walking her dog, said she saw a suspicious man leading a very dazed looking girl to a car. She was concerned about the girl, so she took a photo of the car using her phone."

"Ok, so what's the big deal?" Ava growled. "I was with a potential new client for the gallery."

"Here's the image." Jordan pulled a printed picture from her purse. Elizabeth gasped. The photo clearly showed Ryan standing on the side of an older model Jeep. He was holding up the young woman with him. She looked so drugged she could barely stand, but Elizabeth recognized her immediately.

"Kiki," Drew said, surprising all of them. Liz was reminded yet again of his confession.

"Inside the apartment building, we located a unit registered to an R.K. Collins. We checked it out and found the victim's body; we also discovered a makeshift panic room. It appeared that the victim had been holding someone hostage there. I bagged a hairbrush with a number of blonde hairs in it for evidence. I'm having them tested in the lab now, but that will probably take several days." Jordan explained.

"How?" Ava gasped, the look of anger in her eyes turned fiery. "How is my daughter alive?"

"I'd like permission to exhume the body. We need to find out if the woman in this picture is Kiki." They were all stricken. It was going to be a very long night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dranco and Elizabeth go to visit Dr. Maddox

When they arrived home from Kelly's, it was after midnight. Elizabeth didn't have the energy to grill the man calling himself Drew anymore. She decided they had no choice but to talk later. He seemed to agree. She would demand more details out of him eventually. She wouldn't let him tell her he remembered being Franco and then walk away. The conversation was necessary, but in the end, Kiki was more important than any of their other problems. If she was alive, everything would change.

The next morning, Elizabeth had the early shift, and when she awoke, the boys were all still asleep. As she walked by her husband's sleeping form, she had to resist the urge to brush the hair from Franco's face and kiss his cheek. Liz missed the sensation of him lying next to her in their bed. She longed to feel his arms reaching out for her in the night. She watched him for several minutes, studying his face as he inhaled and exhaled. In sleep, he looked like Franco. His hair was getting longer again, exactly the way she preferred. He was seriously the most handsome man she had ever met.

Elizabeth thought again about what he had said before they got interrupted the night before. Franco was waking up on his own. None of them predicted this outcome. They needed to talk to Dr. Maddox about this, but that was not her decision to make. She tried not to get her hopes up, but maybe her unborn child would grow up with its father after all. It was time he learned about her condition.

-/-

About three hours into her shift, she was sitting at the nurses' station when her husband walked in. She gave him a quizzical look. She had never expected him to come to her work. Franco always did, but she remembered it was his day off, and Drew had no reason to visit her here. He smiled at her in a way the reminded her more of Franco than Drew. It made her heart leap. He took several steps toward her, and she smiled back the best she could.

"What are you doing here?" She inquired. "Today is your day off, and I thought you were supposed to eat chocolate chip pancakes with the boys."

"We finished all of them; you weren't kidding when you told me your boy was a good chef." He explained. "That was some of the best breakfast I have ever eaten."

"He's an even better baker. It's a miracle everyone in our house doesn't weigh a ton." Elizabeth noticed he had avoided the question. She decided not to let him deflect. "So, what are you doing here?"

"I scheduled a consultation with Dr. Maddox." He admitted. "We did brain scans a few weeks ago, but I want to find out if he sees anything that might be causing..."

"You to experience Franco's memories?" Elizabeth finished. He nodded. "So, you didn't lie about that last night?"

"Why would I lie to you?" Drew wondered. "I don't know what to think. A few days after the hearing, I started having this inkling that something had woken up and was trying to claw its way out."

"Franco?" Elizabeth glanced at her watch, deciding she was due for a break.

"I don't understand completely; I just called it the demon." He stared down at his shoes. "I knew the thing wanted out, and the instinct was much worse when you were around. I didn't want to admit it might be Franco, I wanted to believe I was me, and he was dead. I am starting to realize I was never Drew at all, maybe I was Franco all along."

"What changed?" The question surprised him.

"After you told me about Andy and Bobby and I came to your house, I had a strange flash. I was in your kitchen baking with Aiden while Jake was working on some art project, I recognized pretty quickly that it was a full-fledged memory." He spoke softly as if a part of him didn't want her to acknowledge any of this. "I remembered baking those muffins with Aiden and drawing with Jake. I had another one of myself just laying in bed with you, nothing was happening, but we were together, and I was happy. I think these things really happened, and I couldn't deny I enjoyed them.

"I'm confident they are real; we are always happy when we're together." She laughed. "We need to figure out what is happening to you as soon as possible."

"Hence, the reason I scheduled this appointment with Andre." He said.

"What time is the appointment?" Liz asked.

"In about 15 minutes." He said. "I wanted to see if I could catch you first since our conversation got interrupted last night."

"Thanks." Elizabeth's hands were shaking. "I'm glad we had a chance to talk more, with everything that is going on, I'm having trouble concentrating."

"I was up all night Elizabeth." He told her. "I don't remember Kiki clearly, but I remember everything Franco felt for her. I knew it the moment I saw the picture of her with Ryan. I read about what happened to her, how can she possibly be alive?"

"I can't even process it," Elizabeth said. "But if she is alive, we will bring her home."

"I am going to rescue her." The look on his face was stern. "I owe her that. She stood by Franco when no one did, even before you. She was the first person who saw the good in him and didn't run away from the bad."

"How do you know all of this?" She was trying not to show how giddy it made her. He was acting and talking more like Franco by the minute.

"I just do." She pulled him in tight for a hug, unable to control herself.

"You really should go." Elizabeth couldn't help holding on to him. This was the first time she had felt close to her husband in months. She breathed in deeply before letting go. "You don't want to be late."

"I know right." He said. Elizabeth stopped dead, staring up at him. He gave her a strange look.

"Go before you are late." She repeated, still struck by the use of those words. "Will I see you at home later?"

"Yes, I think you will." His expression was odd as he headed toward Andre's office.

-/-

"Good morning, Drew." Andre Maddox sat at the desk in the temporary office they had set up for him. He was only going to be staying in Port Charles for a few more months. "I was surprised when you called me. I told you we'd go for six weeks this time unless something strange happened."

"I'm starting to experience flashes of Franco's memories." He was blunt. Dr. Maddox seemed surprised.

"Are you certain they are memories?" He glanced at him with concern. "Sometimes, when patients want to remember, they will make up false events in their heads."

"I don't want to be Franco." He blurted. "At least I didn't before yesterday; I'm certain these are real memories."

"Have you had any headaches or discomfort?" The doctor began his standard medical questions. "Anything else unusual?"

"No, nothing, I just started having flashes." Drew glanced down at the floor. "I've been experiencing an instinctual feeling for a while like something was inside me wanting to get out. It was worse around people Franco was close to, especially Elizabeth."

"Why didn't you tell Dr. Collins or me about this?" Andre asked. "We can't properly treat you if you aren't honest with us."

"I wasn't honest with myself." He was angry. "I did not want this to be true. I wanted to remain Drew Cain and move forward. I could forget all about being Franco and live my own life. If I pushed him down enough, he would go away."

"Instead, he is getting stronger." Dr. Maddox spoke gently. "And you are being forced to admit that Franco is still alive inside of you."

"Yes," Drew said. "And I don't want to fight him anymore. Not after what I found out."

"Explain," Andre said.

"Elizabeth told me about Andy and Bobby." He spoke in a whisper. "Do you know about that?"

"I do, it was in your file. Have you spoken to Dr. Collins about any of this?" He seemed a little irritated at Franco, but he was trying to hide it. "He was Franco's therapist at the time he remembered those repressed memories. I think he would understand this more than me. You might experience a major relapse when those memories come rushing back to you. They aren't easy to deal with."

"I will schedule a session with him as soon as I'm done here," There was a long pause before he spoke again. "But right now, I need to find out if something has physiologically changed."

"I'm going to order a new brain scan. I want to see if it is any different than your previous scans. Then I'm going to send it off for the neurologist to review." He paused. "My best guess is the swelling in your brain is going down and as your brain heals, Franco's memories will continue to resurface."

"So, what happens to me?" Drew questioned.

"I don't know." The doctor said, honestly. "Your personality and memories might integrate with Franco's, and you could end up as a combination of the two of you, or as he gets stronger, you may fade away entirely."

"Is there something you can do to help me?" Drew asked.

"I could perform the procedure again, erasing Franco and replacing his memories with yours in the right way. But, I'm hesitant to do that since Franco is coming back on his own. I won't harm Franco to save you." He said sternly. "Besides, I'm not sure your already damaged brain can take that kind of strain."

"I thought about it hard, and if it comes down to him or me, I want you to make me Franco." He said, surprising them both, "let's figure out how to do that."

"I can try my best. I need you to sit tight while I order the scan. After that, we will decide the next step." At this, he exited the room.

-/-

An hour later, Drew sat in the office anxiously awaiting the results of his newest MRI scan. Dr. Maddox had gone down to see if the images were ready. When he finally came back, Elizabeth stood in the doorway with him. Drew felt his heart nearly explode. Seeing her standing there, made him want to smile. She was perfect. He didn't get how he had not seen it before. Her brown hair was pulled back in a simple ponytail, and she looked like she hadn't slept, but she was still the most gorgeous creature in the world.

"I hope you don't mind. Elizabeth grabbed me in the hallway and asked me what was going on. She said you had told her everything you told me." Dr. Maddox insisted. "I refused to share anything with her until I spoke with you."

"I'm fine with that, doc." He teased. "She is Franco's wife, after all."

"Is it alright if I stay?" She stared at him delicately. He could never say no to her. He was no longer sure how he had resisted it this long.

"Yeah, of course." He grinned. "I would like that."

"Good." She walked over to the empty chair next to him. To his surprise, she linked her fingers with his. He didn't mind.

"I'm only on a lunch break, so let's make this fast," Elizabeth told Andre.

"So, here is your brain scan from a few weeks ago." He said, putting the image up on his computer screen. "As you can see, there is a lot of swelling in the tissue surrounding the brain matter. We are able to make out a clear wave pattern here." He said, pointing the cursor to show them the pattern.

"This is today's scan." He pulled the picture up, side by side, with the first one.

"The swelling has reduced by more than half." Elizabeth used her medical knowledge to read the scan. "It looks way better."

"Yes. The swelling is steadily going down." Andre smiled. "But also, if you notice this." he moved the cursor down to the wave activity.

"The pattern is slightly different," Drew said, carefully studying the two images. "Is that normal?"

"Brainwaves don't change," Elizabeth looked directly into his eyes as she spoke.

"I don't have a baseline for Franco from before." Dr. Maddox expressed. "But the pattern is changing. If I had to guess, I would say since the procedure was not performed correctly, the Drew memory print is degrading, and the Franco memory print is re-emerging in its place."

"So, I'm turning back into Franco Baldwin." Drew lamented. "Drew Cain is dying."

"In a sense, yes." Dr. Maddox said. "But you need to remember from a physical standpoint; you were never Drew, to begin with. Drew Cain died in a plane crash several months ago."

"I am Drew." He snapped. "Everything I remember is him."

"I know you do, and I understand this is going to be hard." He spoke with a softness to his voice. "We have several options."

"Ok," Elizabeth said, still holding hard to her husband's hand. He admired her even more, despite his outburst, she was still beside him.

"There is nothing I can do to save the Drew memories." He looked at the man sadly. "I won't even try. I believe if I wipe what is left of Drew's faulty imprint, it might be easier on your brain, you've been through a lot of traumas, and I'm not sure how much more you can physically take."

"Are the risks the same as they were before?" Elizabeth spoke before he could.

"No, I would just be wiping the already deteriorating memories," Andre promised. "There is a minimal risk it could still cause a vegetative state, but I would say the chance is less than 3 percent."

"What are the other outcomes?" He didn't like the idea of ending up a vegetable. "Any chance these memories will just stabilize on their own."

"It's improbable." Andre grimaced. "I can't say for sure since this is still uncharted territory. I would imagine if you choose not to wipe the memories now, in the next several weeks, Franco will continue to become stronger and stronger. Drew will fade away completely."

"I asked you to make me Franco before, but I didn't realize it would come down to this." He removed his hand from Elizabeth's and placed his head in his hands, idly rubbing his temples. How was he supposed to make the right choice? He wanted Drew to live, but if that was impossible, he wanted Elizabeth and her kids to get Franco back. It was all very confusing.

"Thank you," Elizabeth said. "I need to speak to Franco alone." Drew didn't object to the name for the first time in months. Either way this went, he was going to be Franco again. It was just a matter of sooner or later. "

"I can give the two of you a moment." He stood and stepped out of the door.

"I bet you are happy about this!" Drew cried the moment the door closed. "Franco is coming back"

"I am happy that Franco is emerging." She spoke. "But none of this is fair. I'm sorry this is happening to you, genuinely." He looked over at her. He was surprised by the sincerity in her eyes. She was the best person in the world. He had treated her like garbage, and yet she was right there with him. How could he have ever been so stupid? Kim should never have been on his radar. He loved Elizabeth, and now he knew it.

"How can you feel that way after how horribly I treated you." The smile that crept across her face was tinged with humor.

"Because I love Franco, so much that it is painful not to be with him." Her voice was a little shaky as if she was trying not to cry. "No matter how you treated me, I never gave up hope he was still there."

"As you said to me in the hospital that day, you will never stop fighting for him," Drew remembered.

"I have a way bigger reason than me to fight for him now." She said. It was a gamble, and she knew it. She turned so that their eyes were locked. "He needs to meet his child." At the words, she lifted the loose-fitting scrub top and revealed the tighter undershirt beneath it. She could not deny the growing belly when she didn't wear the scrubs.

"Oh my god." He said. She couldn't tell if it was Drew or Franco. "How long, how far along are you?" He reached his hands out to touch the bump.

"About Four months, it must have happened just before the procedure." She was smiling broadly. "We had been thinking about trying for months."

"But I was afraid the baby would have my evil genes." She blanched at the word 'I.' "You wanted to have a child with me, I had finally agreed. I think I said something like if our child was half you, it could never be evil."

"Something like that." The tears glistened on her cheeks. "How do you?"

"I remember it, gopher." His eyes were full of humor now. She couldn't help it, the nickname still made her want to hit him playfully. Her dreams were coming true. They needed to rescue Kiki and have this baby, and they would get their family back. They stared at each other for several more seconds.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked her.

"Whatever you need to do." They were still looking at each other, with confusion. Neither was sure how to navigate this strange half-Franco, half-Drew state.

"If Andre truly thinks this is the better choice than I will let him wipe the memories. I want to be ready to fight Ryan and bring Kiki back as soon as possible." The words sounded resolute.

"Then, I support your decision." She took one step closer to him. He stared at her for a few moments.

"I love you, Elizabeth Imogene Webber-Baldwin." He took another step closer to her. "I'm sorry it took me so long to realize that."

"Me too." She grabbed his face and pulled him into a brief but passionate kiss. "Now, let's go let Andre know our decision before I'm late getting back to work."


End file.
